The Hostile Takeover
by Ramjet94
Summary: This is a parody of the Climax from the boondocks episode "The Fundraiser" reviews are appreciated


(A/N: this is a parody of the scene of the boondocks episode "the fundraiser" where riley makes his own fundraiser company and these British guys try to take him over by confronting him in his office. P.S. this contains strong language if you've never heard the word "fuck" before, go read one of Nukid's reviews.)

So a little back story: A little blue hedgehog named sonic lived in a world where the world was run by the video game and computer companies (Nintendo and Microsoft) so with help from his friends he creates a new gaming company (SEGA) which gains popularity by the hour but soon his friends are being intimidated by thugs and being hurt so Sonic and his 2 escorts Knuckles and Shadow are heading to his office to shut down his company but is in for the shock of his life.

We see Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow entering SEGA's main office but they notice they are not alone; they see a pudgy man with red clothes, blue overalls, a hat with an "M" on it, and a mustache; surrounded by guards and eating some spaghetti before he speaks "I hope-a you don't mind we made some lunch" he said with an Italian accent.

Shadow tried to pull out a weapon but was stopped by a man hidden behind the door wearing similar green clothes to the man at the desk and motions the three to sit down.

"Allow me to-a introduce myself" the man at the desk said; I'm the _stronzo_ your stealing from. The name's-a Mario, but as far as your-a concerned I'm-a Willy fucking Wonka and your-a taking a shit in my fucking chocolate factory"

"Easy-a bro, don't get upset" the man in green clothes said trying to calm down his brother.

Mario looked forward with contempt. "When-a I have to get-a 100 golden-a coins to buy an item…..I'm upset, when the only mushroom in a level falls down a cliff…I'm upset. But when some little shit decides to take-a over one of the most-a profitable territories in the world, I'm beyond fucking upset…I'M-A VERY FUCKING UPSET!"

After Mario sat back down he spoke up again "So from now on, your-a under new-a management, you will work for me, and in return you will receive an allowance. "

"Allowance?" Sonic asked with both contempt and arrogance.

"Yes, allowance…as in I'm ALLOWING you to keep-a 10% and I'm ALLOWING you to keep-a drawing breath on this earth-a, so…. You either get down or you lay down, what's it gonna be sun-a-shine"? Mario responded.

"This wasn't a movie" Sonic thought to himself "The smart thing to do is to say yes, get up and leave the room….but …what if this was a fan-fiction?"

"Look, fuck you."

"Fuck the plane you flew in on."

"Fuck them shoes."

"Fuck your hat with an M on it."

"Fuck your gay-ass fairy faggot accent."

"Fuck your Toads."

"Fuck your yuck-mouth teeth"

"Fuck your mustache"

"Fuck your Mushrooms"

"Fuck Bowser"

"Fuck Princess Peach"

"Fuck Shigeru Miyamoto"

"This is SEGA, My hedgehogs are fast and our games are underrated Nigga" Sonic said with major defiance in his voice "Now get the fuck out my office, and if I see you in the streets I'm beating the shit out of you."

As Sonic finished off his rant it looked like shadow and knuckles were about to crap their pants in fear and that Mario was about to have an aneurism with a blood vessel straining against his skull "I think this-a one spent-a too much time in the cinema, Teach-a this cheeky bastard a lesson."

But just as Mario's guards were about to blow Sonic's brains out they heard the door bust in with a scrawny white man surrounded with bodyguards yelling out "NOBODY FUCKING MOVE!"

As everybody turned around they saw none other than Bill Gates owner of Microsoft smoking a cigar and holding a gun of his own with a blank stare on his face.

Mario was outraged seeing how Bill was inside Mario's territory "What-a the fuck are you doing here Bill? Do-a me a favor tell-a the secretary nobody here wanted to see the EXTRA THIN NERD WITH A SIDE ORDER OF GEEKS!"

Bill Gates still holding on to his blank stare, simply takes a drag from his cigar and shoots Mario square in the head making everyone, especially sonic and his crew.

"Jesus Christ I thought he'd never shut up" Bill gates said breaking his silence "you guys are probably wondering why we just kicked in the door and shot your boss in the head" Bill explained in his whiny voice. "Well to be honest, it's tough times out there nobody's spending on nothing no Macs, no Ipods nothing except apparently, Video Games." "So consider this a hostile takeover does anyone have any objections?" Bill asked and everyone in the room simultaneously said "NO" to make sure they stayed alive. Bill seemed okay with this and ended this debacle of hostile takeovers with one sentence. "Okay have a nice day, now get the fuck out of here."

(T here you go I hope you enjoyed it and yes I know I suck at grammar so no need to bring it up and was just kidding on the Shigeru Miyamoto joke….kind of. Reviews are appreciated.)


End file.
